The Payne Legacy 2: Badasses Always Win
by i Am Aphrodite
Summary: Justin Bieber invites Liam and I on a cruz. I'm quite fortunate not to make it to the docks on time. THATS RIGHT! YOU READ FORTUNATE.


**Violent Peace**

**Badasses Always Win**

_"Hey Jade…"_ He looked at me. Drew, as I liked to call him, had the most beautiful eyes ever. I wanted a little girl with eyes like that. A boy with his hair and a girl with his eyes. _Drew_ and _Natalie._

_"Yeah Drew?"_ I smiled at him.

_"You wanna' maybe go somewhere for the weekend?"_ He took my hand.

_"Depends where you want to go. I don't really like caves in forests."_ He laughed. "_Though you have a very good sense of humor, that isn't what I was thinking… I thought maybe we could go to an island?"_

_"AN ISLAND? Seriously? Are you joking?" "No I'm not joking."_

_"Oh…"_ This was a big step in our relationship. _"That's kind of forward Justin."_

Justin. That was his real name but I didn't like that name. So I called him _Drew._

_"C'mon Jade I've known you for a year now."_ A year… so much had happened. The wedding thing… Dave and Leila had spent some time apart but were now back together. Alicia had escaped. Zayn and Jaihne were doing who knows what. Liam and Alice were getting married in four months. Those love birds.

Drew shrugged. _"So will you come with me, please?"_

_"Okay I'll come with you. If I can bring Zayn, Jaihne, Liam and Alice."_

_"Uh… alright anything you want love."_

He kissed my forehead and I looked out across the balcony.

Finally, a _getaway._

*****ALICE*****

_"Yeah I'll have some noodles babe_." Liam was making 2-min noodles. _YUM._ I stared at my ring… he'd proposed a month after the whole Dave Franco incident. It was beautiful. A sapphire in the shape of a star.

Suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up. _"Yellow?_ *munch munch* _This is Alice speaking." "O-M-G! Dude guess what!" "WHAT?" "Justin is taking us to an island! Isn't it amazing?" "That's awesome! Wait… did you just say US?" "Yeah we are all going!" "You mean Liam and I are going too? "Yep! And so are Zayn and Jaihne!" "Really?" "Yes! I'm so excited I'll text you the details right away."_

I looked at the phone. It said: _We are going to the Torpptuga Koawo Island (TK) it's close to Hawaii. I'm so excited! LOL! C U THEN!_

_"Woah an island…"_ Apparently Liam had just heard everything and read the text. _"…That guy really has it all." "He sure does… do you want to go?"_

"_Sure. I guess I'll have to cancel my concert but Zayn will be there too so it's fine." "Thanks!"_ I ran over to him and squeezed him. _"We can have some fun for once!" "Maybe… but this seems kinda forward… even for him. Do you think everything's OK with Justin?"_

_"Justin's fine. It's Jade I'm worried about. She's never been overseas."_

***THE DAY OF THE BOARDING OF THE CRUZ SHIP***

*****JAIHNE*****

_"You sure you alright Zayn? You look sick." "Um I'm good it's just i get seasick." "WHAT?!" "I get seas-" "No I heard you… but you never told me you get seasick. We never should have come." "No of course we should have come. I'll manage."_

Justin and Jade walked over. _"Drew, have you seen Alice or Liam yet? I'm worried they might not show." "Don't worry baby they'll be here."_

Zayn mumbled something softly. _"I think I might throw up."_

_"Hey guys!"_ It was Liam, he was wearing a white shirt and short pants. He looked like he was really going to make the most of this trip. _"Alice is just checking if we haven't left something in the car. You can never be too careful."_

Justin whispered to himself so softly I almost didn't hear. _"Sure you can." _I looked at him. He looked weird. He was sweating. He's probably seasick too.

There was a loud honking noise. _"It looks like it's time to board. Now where is Alice?"_

We looked around. We didn't see her." _"Maybe she's already on the ship and thought we were too. Come on guys let's go." _All five of us walked up to the ship. Something wasn't right.

_There weren't any passengers._

*****ALICE*****

_There's nothing in this stupid car. _I better go the honking sound probably means we're supposed to board.

I started walking away from the car and noticed that my friend's weren't standing by the docks like they said they would.

I looked up. They were all on the ship. All five of them… Wait. Five of them. That meant there weren't any other passengers. Cruz ships were usually full but this one wasn't.

_Wow._ Justin had really outdone himself booking a private ship. I started to walk to the ship when something caught my eye. There WAS another man standing on the second floor looking down on the group. Another two men appeared. Then another two.

They were all lined up on the second floor like my friends were on the first. This was strange… Jade was chatting to Liam and Justin while Zayn and Jaihne talked to each other. The five men jumped off the second floor and all landed on one of my friends.

I almost screamed but nothing came out. I was speechless. They boys were fighting off the men but Jade and Jaihne had already been gagged. What was happening? Suddenly the man fighting Liam looked my way and pointed to me.

The two men who'd tied up Jade and Jaihne came at me. Liam stared at me for a second and mouthed something. It was unclear. Yet I knew exactly what he said.

_RUN._

My heart was pounding and my legs were aching. I'd run exactly nine blocks away from the harbour. I knew I'd finally lost the two men when I'd taken a hidden path to the grocery store.

Then it hit me.

Those men were kidnapping my friends and my fiancée. But _why?_ I didn't know what to do. I was scared and frightened.

_Snap out of it. You're not a coward. DO SOMETHING._

I took out my phone. Who was I going to call? _My mom?_ No. No relatives I don't want them taken too. _Leila?_ Maybe but would she really know what to do? There was one more person left in my ICE contacts. _Reeve._

I hit dial.

Someone was banging on the door. I opened it.

"_JESUS."_

_"Nope just me." _

_"Ugh. You scared me now you know what I called you for."_

_"Sorry I don't recall what you told me. You were speaking so fast the only thing I heard was MY and HOUSE. So I came here."_

_"Well thanks for coming. We don't have much time. Here it goes."_ I told him all about what had happened at the docks and where we were headed. When I told him about the island he couldn't breathe. He was laughing so hard and I was so confused. _"Why are you laughing?"_

_"Torpptuga is FAKE island from a video game." "I can't believe you fell for that!" "I don't play a lot of video games…" "YOUR LOSS!"_

_"So will you help me or not?" "Okay I'll help you. On one condition." "Oh yeah? And what is that condition?" "I get to choose the car, the weapons and I can bring my girlfriend." "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?"_ I couldn't help but laugh.

_"You jelly?" "No. What's her name?" "Megan" "Megan WHO?" "Megan Fox." "You're joking right?" "Nope, she asked me out." "Yeah, whatever. Let's get started."_

*****JADE*****

"_Ow my head…"_ I looked around. It was dark and I couldn't see very well. "_Where am i?" _I didn't seem like there was anyone with me in this dark room. I was alone and the last I remembered being with anyone was on the ship tied up against Jaihne.

_Jaihne._ Where was she? _"JAIHNE? Are you there?"_ She wasn't anywhere close to me. What was this room? A chamber? A cell? I didn't have any windows or bars. Everything was dark green or bed, the closet, the floors, the ceiling and the door. All black.

The door. I ran over to it and tried to open it but it didn't even budge. It was locked. I was feeling a sensation of claustrophobia. I hated small spaces. _Where am i?_

Suddenly the door opened. _"Hello there, Jade. I chose this room for you because it matches your name. Unless I stand corrected."_

_"Who are YOU?"_ I couldn't see the figure very well. He was tall though and had dark hair…

"_Me? Ha, I'm Daymon Salvator. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Well it isn't for me. What am I doing here?" "You see my dear, I need you for something very important. Oh don't worry I won't hurt you, though your beloved thinks otherwise."_

_"Drew? I mean Justin? You have him here too? Why? What did he do?"_

_"Oh in time you will learn. Patience"_

And then he was gone.

*****ALICE*****

"_So this is the place?"_

_"Indeed it is the place."_

Reeve opened the door of the warehouse. _"In there."_ When we walked in he closed the door behind us. "_So it's really top secret." "Yep."_

We walked across the warehouse and I looked around. All there was were batman and _dubstep _posters. _"I thought you were taking me to an armoury not your room. " "One day I will take you to my room too."_ He winked and opened a door.

The room was dark and empty. _"Uh…"_

He flipped a switch and there was light. Everything seemed to be evolving. The walls started turning gold and the ceiling turned inside out. _"Woah"_ It was amazing to see it all. Silver daggers and machine guns hung on the walls. Ninja blades on the ceiling.

_"How did you get all this?"_ I looked at him curiously.

_"Um… it's not mine…" "Then who's is it exactly?_

A man stepped out of a shadow and I jumped. He was tall and handsome. His hair was dark and his eyes were blue. _"They're mine."_

*****JAIHNE*****

_"Zayn? ZAYN! Wake up! Where are we? What happened! Are you awake?"_ I shook his body with my hands and his eyes flew open. "_Im awake! IM AWAKE! Stop shaking me. I don't know where we are. Why is it so dark?"_

I looked around. We were in what seemed like a box. The walls, floor and ceiling where made from glass. "_Are we in a, BOX?" "Yeah it looks like it. Everything is clear… the tiles… the walls…"_

_"JAIHNE" "What is it babe?" "Look down there." _

I looked at the glass floor. Then I looked closer. I seemed like there was a tank underneath us.

Full of piranhas.

*****ALICE*****

_"And who might you be?"_ I looked at the attractive man. _"Me? The name's Colin O'Donoghue. But you my dear may call me Colin. So what might your name be my lady?"_

_"My name isn't 'my lady'. It's Alice Payne. But you can call me Alice."_

_"Alice. What a pretty name."_

_"Okay ladies please stop with the chit chat and let's get on with this."_ Reeve started collecting weapons and Colin grinned at me. It was like he was checking me out. _EW. Perve._

_"So can I use this?"_ I pointed at the machine gun on the left. I didn't look too heavy and I was pretty sure I could control it. _"That? You're joking! You can't use that. You're way too thin to hold it. Stick to the knives and daggers."_ I grunted and started looking for smaller guns.

_"You might want to consider using this._" He was holding what looked like a pistol. _"It's light and has a lot of ammunition."_ I couldn't help but smile. He was really nice. _"Thanks."_

_"You ready?" "Yep!" _

_"Well here comes Megan with the Porsche."_

He wasn't lying.

_Megan Fox was really driving to us in a Porsche._

*****LEILA*****

_"David, I'm gonna go out to get some groceries. See you in a while."_

I took the car and drove to the supermarket. I need to pick up some toilet paper on the way. In the shop I grabbed the stuff I needed and headed towards the till when my phone wrang. _"Hey David is everything alr-"_ I didn't get to finish my sentence _"DON'T COME HOME IT'S NOT SAFE HERE PLEASE DON'T COME HOME!"_ I started to freak out. _"DAVID? WHAT'S GOING ON?" "I'M BEING TAKEN DON'T COME HOME PLEASE LEILA JUST DON'T-" _

He didn't get to finish the sentence because I dropped the phone, ran out the shop and jumped into my car.

*****JADE*****

I stared at the corner. _What had Drew done? Is he okay? What if they've killed him. Oh no._ I couldn't bear the thought of it so I started thinking of Alice. She wasn't on the boat with us. Maybe she was saved? Maybe she would come and rescue us? _Hope._ That's all I have left.

The door opened.

Alicia was standing in the doorway.

*****ALICE*****

_"You weren't kidding."_

_"About what?"_ Megan looked at me. _"Oh nothing."_ I jumped into the car seat and Colin Jumped in next to me. "_You're coming too?"_

_"I try not to miss a good fight. Especially when it _involves women_." He smirked at me and I looked at_ Reeve. "You're on board with this?" _"Why not we could always use an extra hand." "Ugh fine."_

_"So where exactly are we going first?"_

"_The docks."_

*****LEILA*****

I jumped out of the car and ran through the doorway. The house had been ripped to shreds. Everything was broken. All the windows and glasses. The furniture. Torn. It almost looked like someone was trying to find something.

_"DAVE! Where are you?"_ I searched through the whole house and found nothing. Dave was gone. But why? Dave told me he had no other secrets after the Vin Diesel incident. I believed him.

He had said it wasn't safe for me? Maybe THEY, whoever they were, had come for me and not him. I puked on the couch and took a piece of broken glass off the floor and looked at my reflection.

This was the girl who might have gotten her fiancé killed.

*****JAIHNE*****

"OH MY GOD" I screamed. Piranhas were the most deadliest fish in the sea. I did not want to be eate by one of them. _"What are we going to do?"_

_"I don't know." "Maybe if we cooperate with them they'll let us live?_" With _who?_ It had only been Zayn and I for what seemed like hours. I was so scared I held Zayn close to me. _"What are we gonna do?" _I started crying.

*****JADE*****

"_ALICIA? What are you doing here?"_ Alicia had escaped from her prison after what had happened with Vin Diesel. _"Oh that guy you met earlier? That's my new boyfriend and he's working for someone you will never meet again. Probably because she'll kill you." She? "What do they want from me? I don't have any money."_

_"Silly little Jade." She_ started dragging me down the passages. _"They don't want anything from you. They want Justin._" She wore five different guns and lots of knifes. She had a lot of tattoos and her hair was tied up.

"_But then why am I here?_" I felt so guilty for saying that. I would so anything for Drew.

_"Because the idiot cares about you. Love is weakness. As long as we have you we can make him do anything."_

"_Like what?"_ We had finally in the at our destination because Alicia had stopped dragging me. She tied me to a pole and gagged me. "_Like making us wealthy and famous. At least that's what I want."_

I tried to say "_there are others_?" but only "_were wa wawas_" came out because of the gag. Alicia did make out what I said and answered: _"Yes."_

She pointed at a dark figure in the shadows.

_"Meet Selena Gomez."_

*****ALICE*****

"_Here we are. This is where the ship was." _I looked at the empty docks and felt my heart aching. _Liam._ Was he okay?

Colin looked at me. _"Are you alright?" _I reassured him I was fine.

_"Torppatuga you said? Well that isn't going to help us. There are at least four different islands at a two kilometre radius from here. They could be anywhere."_

"_What about Koawo? Does that ring a bell? TK?"_

_"Koawo… That does sound familiar. There in an Island called Koawo around here somewhere… AHA! It's about a kilometre north from here. I'll see if I can get us a boat."_

Just then my phone rang. Caller ID: Leila. This was a really bad time. "_Leila this isn't the best time." "I DON'T CARE! Dave is in trouble! Some people took him! What am I going to do? I'm freaking out." "He was taken TOO?" "YES!" _

_"Meet me at the docks I think I might be able to find him."_

*****JAIHNE*****

_"Zayn… look over there! Is that Jade?"_ We both looked through the glass into the next room. Alicia was there. "_Look it's Alicia! What's she doing here?"_ Jade was tied to a pole and it looked like she was gagged. There wall a tall man pointing at her and laughing.

In the darkness there was another figure shorter than the other. It was a girl's figure. Selena Gomez. Next to her stood the most unexpected person in the world.

_Heine, my evil twin brother._

*****LEILA*****

I took the car and drove to the docks as fast as I could. My heart was beating at the speed of light. All I could think of was Dave and what was happening to him. _Was he being tortured?_ Then it would be my fault.

I almost crashed into a tree when I finally reached the docks.

Alice was standing there wearing a shiny black suit complimenting her pale hair. Reeve stood next to her but he was busy texting. There were two other people there I didn't know.

_"LEILA!"_ She ran over to me and hugged me. I was relieved to see her. _"So you know where he might be?" "I have a feeling he's with the others." "What others?" "Liam, Justin, Jaihne, Zayn and Jade were kidnapped and we need to save them!"_

_"Okay guys I've got a boat now let's have some gratuitous violence!"_

*****JADE*****

I spit out the gag.

_"YOU! You did this! Where's Justin? I want to see him!"_ Heine stood next to Selena and together they made an evil laugh. "_BRING HIM HERE."_

_"Jade?"_ I heard a familiar voice. "_JUSTIN!" "Jade are you okay?" "I'm fine. You?" "I've been better."_ He looked up at the guards standing next to him.

_"Let her go and I'll do what you want."_ Selena laughed ."_Let her go but keep her here."_

"_NO! I want you to send her away so I know she's safe."_ Selena looked angry. "_You really love this little pooh? DON'T YOU?"_

_"I DO NOW LET HER GO."_ Justin was trying to protect me and I was staring at him. _"You have to get out of here Jade!" "NO DREW! I won't leave you!" "GO!"_

The guards released me and I started to run. As far away as possible.

*****ALICE*****

_"Can't this boat go any faster?"_ We were two thirds of the way to the island and I was getting worried. What if those people had killed my friends? I didn't want to think about it so I closed my eyes.

_"Frightened?"_ Colin touched my shoulder with his warm hand. It had been freezing yet he was still nice and cosy. "_No, just cold."_ "_Here take my jacket_." He handed me his jacket and I thanked him.

"_We're here now let's go!" _Reeve stopped the boat and we walked to the island. "Get your stuff ready cause we're going in!"

*****JAIHNE*****

I couldn't help but scream. I had watched Jade run away and Justin hand himself over to these people. There was no other way I could get his attention. Zayn steadied me and said, "_Don't worry he won't let us die."_

I looked at him and he held me in his arms. "_Zayn no matter what happens I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

*****LEILA*****

"_Okay here's the plan. We have to split up to find the others. Alice and Colin you go right and Megan, Leila and I will go left. Got it?"_

We all chimed together "_Got it."_

_"Well let's go kick some ass!"_

*****JADE*****

I was still running. I was running away from my problems. I was weak.

_No._ I'm going to find my friends then we'll free Justin.

I started running straight ahead and looked for more cells.

*****ALICE*****

_"Okay listen up Colin. You'll attack from behind and I'll be in the front." "Sure but take this it's dark in here." _He held up a hard glowing thing. "_You know when a girl says she wants a big rock she doesn't mean a BIG ROCK."_ He laughed. "_Next time." _

Just then to guards came at us and I shot the first one in the face. Colin broke the second one's neck.

_"Come on let's go. There's more where that came from."_

*****JAIHNE*****

_"JUSTIN!"_ I screamed "_JUSTIN HELP!"_

Finally he looked our way. He looked horrified and mouthed my name. Alicia started to laugh at Zayn and I.

He started yelling at Selena and Heine but I couldn't make out what he was saying. He yelled something to me but I didn't hear it.

Suddenly the floor opened and there were at least a hundred piranhas four feet away from us.

*****LEILA*****

_"Come guys you have to keep up_!" Reeve was kicking guard ass while the girl called Megan and I were way behind. _"We're coming gosh!"_

Suddenly Reeve haulted. "_STOP THERE LADY!"_

"_Get out my way stupid guard!" "HOLD UP! I'm not a guard!" "You aren't?"_ I finally recognised the voice. It was Jade.

_"JADE!"_ I ran over to her and hugged her. _"LEILA? What are you doing here?" "We came here to save you and Dave and the rest!"_

"_Well they have Justin! We need to go find them!"_

*****ALICE*****

For the last 30 minutes Colin and I had been kicking ass but we couldn't find anyone. _"Maybe we should find another way there's nothing here."_

_"WATCH OUT!"_ Colin jumped onto me. There was a sound like an explosion. The sound was over quickly but Colin was still over me. I opened my eyes and I stared into his ones.

Then he kissed me.

*****JAIHNE*****

I screamed until I was hoarse. The piranhas were centimetres away from my feet and Justin stared at us. I held onto Zayn as tightly as I could.

Slowly Justin sunk to the floor as said something to the evil people around him. They laughed at him then the floor started to close up again and a door opened.

Zayn grabbed me by the arm before I had time to hesitate and pulled me as far away from those evil people as possible.

*****JADE*****

All of us were running into the direction I had come from. We bumped into Jaihne and Zayn on the way. They told us about the piranha trap and I felt so guilty. We started running towards _Selena _and her gang. Reeve gave me some weapons and I was ready for the fight of my life.

The fight for _love._

*****ALICE*****

It was an explosion of sensations in my mouth. It was good, but it had to end. And it did. I pushed Colin away from me. "_I'm sorry I can't."_ He looked taken aback and I felt the guilt build up inside me.

I had to find Liam.

*****LEILA*****

We had finally reached the room everyone talked about and saw Justin kneeling against the floor. Jade rushed over to him and the rest of us began to kick some villain ass.

*****REEVE*****

_"OH YEAH!"_ I put my earphones on and turned on some _Dubstep_. Then I took out my guns and shot every single one of those idiots.

*****ALICE*****

_"LIAM?"_ I started screaming his name but didn't get an answer. Just when I had lost all hope I heard someone say my name. _"Alice…"_ I ran to the voice and was fairly surprised.

It wasn't Liam I had found, it was Dave.

*****JAIHNE*****

_"Cover me!"_ Zayn had been shooting the guards while I stabbed them to make sure they were dead. We made a pretty good team. I watched Jade help Justin and then I released how much love there was in my life and I didn't want to let that go. So I took my knife and stabbed Selena Gomez in the heart.

*****ALICE*****

_"Hey Dave! Where's Liam?"_ He pointed in one direction and Colin told me he'd take the injured Dave back to the boat. I nodded and started in that direction.

*****LEILA*****

I took a knife out of my pocket and pierced the heart of _Daymon Salamonder_ or whatever his name was. I rushed over to Jade and Justin. "_Drew it will be okay!"_ I helped Jade get Justin onto his feet.

"_LET'S GO!"_

*****ALICE*****

I tried to fight off as many guards as I could but my ammunition was decreasing. I had to find Liam. I check every sell but I couldn't find him. Just as I thought all hope was lost I held the glowing rock close to my heart and let it guide me.

*****REEVE*****

_"OKAY GUYS LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"_ I went to go get Jaihne and Zayn and we all rushed out of the building.

*****ALICE*****

_"Liam…"_ I whispered his name everywhere until finally I got and answer.

_"ALICE!"_ A big tall figure rushed over to me. It embraced me and I immediately recognized it as my true love, Liam Torpedo.

*****JADE*****

_"Where are Liam and Alice?"_ Leila was holding Dave close and Zayn was holding Jaihne. Reeve was counting his knives and Colin was looking out into the open. He looked really depressed.

Justin lay in my arms and said we should go. We couldn't leave Liam and Alice behind so we had to wait. Reeve spoke. _"Dudes there are more guards coming we have to go."_ He started to turn on the engine when finally too figures came running out a building that exploded behind them.

Both of them fell to the ground and I scream their names. I went after them and brought them to the boat.

Reeve drove the boat to the dock and we called for an ambulance.

*** TWO MONTHS LATER ***

_"Jade do you still remember why those guys wanted to kidnap you?"_ Those men had taken her for leverage on Justin so they would do what he wanted. Justin explained afterwards that they wanted him to confess that I hadn't written any of his hit singles.

"_It's because I love you baby"_ Justin held me in his arms.

_"I love you drew."_

*** BONUS ENDING ***

I sat into the bar and had two more drinks. I was depressed. After what had happened over the last year everything was boring and I had nothing to do. Liam was still in the hospital. He had suffered a lot of brain damage at the island and was in a coma.

At the thought of it I ordered another drink.

The pub's door flew open and a man walked in. He ordered a drink and sat next to me. "You can't drown your sorrows in whiskey."

"_Who says I can't?"_ I ordered another drink.

"_I do."_ He pulled off his hat and revealed his face. It was Reeve.

_"Remind me again how you had no injuries after the battle and the island_."

"_Have you ever seen me and batman in the same room?"_

"_No…"_

_"THAT'S WHY."_

**LOL. So this is the third and final part of the Alice Payne trilogy. It's dedicated to Reeve and his awesomeness. I love all my friends! :3 Shout out to Jade, Jaihne, Leila and Alicia :P You guys are awesome!**

**I LOVE LIAM PAYNE =D**


End file.
